Cutter's - Warthog Rush
This Warthog Rush was designed with Cutter in mind, however all credits go to EthanCaine. For this Warthog Rush Strategy. With Vs. Other Leaders write-up by me. For the video visit you tube or visit his web site here link title Step 1: Build 2x Supply Pads, 1x Reactor – IN THAT ORDER Step 2: Build 2x Supply Pads and with the remaining 150 – buy another warthog Step 3: Send your current warthog searching for supplies Step 4: Once 2x Supply Depots and Reactor are built – RESEARCH Gunner Step 5: Keep building warthogs – your base should ALWAYS be working on a warthog after this Step 6: Build last 2 supply pads Step 7: Once you have a sizable force – CHARGE ahead Step 8: When you encounter the Prophet of Regret concentrate ALL fire power on him Step 9: Build Turrets If You Want… Step 10: Move Rally Point To Enemy Base Step 11: Concentrate fire on center of base and MAC blast it for good measure That is the warthog rush that has never failed me yet. The Covenant have to be dealt with quickly or they will over power you I have found. Warthog Rush Vs. Other Leaders 'Vs. Forge -' *It is Recommended that you concentrate your mac blast fire on the Tanks. *Also noted should be any vehicle depots should be the highest priority for your warthogs to attack. *Keep your warthog army divided into at least 2 seperate armys to avoid a carpet bomb destroying your warthogs. *When possible deploy a disruption bomb on your warthog army to prevent a carpet bomb. 'Vs. Anders-' * If Anders has circle them. *Also noted should be any Air Pad followed by Supply Pads should be the highest priority for your warthogs to attack. *If Anders is also building warthogs, build a few scorpions. 'Vs. Cutter-' *Ramming any infantry with the warthog. *Also noted should be any Reactor then Baracks should be the highest priority for your warthogs to attack. *Keep your warthog army divided into at least 2 seperate armys to avoid a Mac Blast destroying your warthogs. *When possible deploy a disruption bomb on your warthog army to prevent a Mac Blast. 'Vs. Arbiter-' *Mac, then Disrupt the Leader. Surround Arbiter with Warthogs so he cannot leave the disruption bomb. *Also noted should be any Temple should be the highest priority for your warthogs to attack. *Keep your warthog army divided into at least 3-4 seperate armys to avoid the Arbiter raging all them to death. *When possible deploy a disruption bomb on your warthog army to prevent the Arbiter raging. *If you are being chased by a raging Arbiter, leave atleast 4 warthogs behind to prevent him from chasing you down with his rage jump. *If there are Hunters, just ram them. Followed by circling them. 'Vs. Prophet-' *No Disruption or Cyro needed, just circle the prophet avoiding his Cleansing Beam. *Also noted should be any Temple should be the highest priority for your warthogs to attack. *Keep your warthog army moving to prevent being cleansed. *If there are Hunters, just ram them. Followed by circling them. Category:Warthog Rush Category:EthanCaine Category:Cutter